Misión Campus
by HappyForAlways
Summary: un famoso campus que esconde algo valioso para unos espetos ladrones, 3 chicos y 3 chicas que se declaran enemigos mortales desde el primer momento de conocerse ,lo que genera bromas entre ambos bandos para derrotar al otro, su odio es demasiado para tratar que no llegue a algo mas ¿quienes son estos ladrones?¿y por qué quieren destruir a la familia Terneng?
1. Chapter 1

Un Chevrolet cruze negro cruzaba por un camino de asfalto en dirección hacía un campus, el campus "Terneng" un campus cuya fama es muy grande. Ya que este campus tiene como directores la descendencia de la familia Terneng; en la actualidad la directora es la señora Rebeca Terneng, una señora de cabello corto rubio claro y ojos verdes claros. Pero lo que en realidad debemos concentrarnos es en la chica que estaba siendo transportada en el asiento trasero de este auto móvil, ella era de cabello pelirrojo traía una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y con una falda rosa pálido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba musica.

-Ya llegamos- dijo un hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas a la vista, éste estaba en el asiento de conductor.

-Gracias Señor Dugse, no sé que haría sin usted- dijo la chica mientras abría los ojos, mostrando unos ojos rosados, la chica salió de el auto con destino hacía el campus, él sr. Dugse salió de el auto y abrió el maletero, de ahí sacó 2 maletas una rosa con blanco y otra con rosa con negro- No te preocupes Dugse yo las llevo.

La pelirroja agarró sus dos maletas y le enseñó una sonrisa a su conductor, él asintió y regresó a su auto, y se fue. Ella arrastró las maletas hasta entrar a el campus, al abrir las puertas vio mucho césped verde bien cuidado, a algunos adolescentes jugando en el y una gran piscina. A la derecha había un pasillo y a la izquierda igual, pero al costado de la piscina había otro establecimiento grande y arriba de su puerta blanca decía "Dirección" la chica se dirigió a la dirección y abrió la puerta mostrando otro pasillo con 6 puertas a sus lados y al final de el pasillo había una puerta. Ella entró en esa y se encontró a la Señora Terneng sentada en su escritorio.

-Hola señorita Akasutsumi- dijo tranquilamente la señora.

-Hola Señora Terneng- dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Acaba de llegar?- Terneng entrelazó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, la pelirroja asintió- ¿Usted sabe todas las reglas verdad?- la pelirroja asintió- Bueno...- Terneng se levantó y en agarró unas llaves con un 34 escrito en él, Terneng se la extendió a la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Disfrute su estancia.

-Gracias Directora Terneng- ella agarró las llaves y se fue de la dirección con sus maletas en destino a su habitación.

La chica pasò por varias habitaciones hasta llegar a la indicada, ella colocò la llave, la girò hasta oìr el click y entrò. Se encontrò con una habitaciòn de paredes blancas, 3 escritorios, uno con un montòn de objetos encima, y las dos ultimas vacìas. 3 camas, 3 armarios y una ventana en el fondo.

-¡Hola pelirroja!- dijo fastidiada una chica con pecas en la cara y el cabello mas castaño que pelirrojo. Ella traìa un vestido corto (desgraciadamente corto) de color morado.

-Hola soy Momoko- la recièn llegada estirò su mano con una sonrisa pero la pecosa hizo una mueca de asco y se fue de la habitaciòn.

-No le hagas caso, es una perra- Momoko se volteò y vio a una pelinegra de cabello corto de ojos verdes, ella traìa una playera verde pasto con unos legins negros y converse verdes- soy Kaoru.

-Momoko- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Quien es esa chica?-

-Himeko Shirogane- respondiò con un poco de asco- y es nuestra compañera de cuarto.

-No me agrada- confesò Momoko mientras colocaba sus maletas al lado de una cama y se sentaba en ella.

-Desde que lleguè me pareciò una perra- dijo Kaoru- Yo sè detectar perras desde lejos.

Momoko riò- ¿Cuando llegaste?- preguntò.

-Esta mañana y no he recorrido aun el lugar- Kaoru se sentò en otra cama con unas maletas verdes a su lado.

-Mmh... ¿Quieres que recorramos el lugar juntas?- propuso Momoko levantandose.

-Pensè que nunca lo dirias- Las dos salieron de la habitaciòn y se dirigieron para la entrada de el campus.

-Como quisiera hacer en es piscina- Kaoru señalò la piscina y Momoko volteò a ver-una broma- riò- y hacer que todo el mundo se espante ¡Buajaj...!- Kaoru fue interrumpida por una chica que tropezò con ella- ¿Pero que...? ¿Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi momento de maldad?- Momoko riò.

Muchas chicas comenzaron a correr hacìa la entrada, haciendo que tropezaran con Momoko y Kaoru- ¿Que pasa?- preguntò Momoko esquivando a unas chicas locas.

-Em... Al parecer llegaron los 3 RRB- respondiò una rubia de ojos azules, traìa un vestido que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, de color azul cielo-... Por cierto soy Miyako.

-Yo soy Kaoru y ella- señalò a Momoko- es Momoko.

La puerta de la entrada se abriò mostrando a 3 chicos uno era rubio de ojos azul rey traìa un traje negro con una corbata azul cobalto, el otro era un pelinegro de ojos verde bosque tambièn traìa un traje solo que su corbata era de el color igual a sus ojos y el ultimo era un pelirrojo de ojos rojos como la sangre, tenìa lo mismo que sus 2 acompañantes solo que su corbata era rojo oscuro. La mayorìa de las chicas suspiraron.

-¿Esos son los 3 RRB?- preguntò Momoko.

-Si, les explicarè- Miyako las vio a la cara a las dos- ellos son como una especie de... chicos populares, son los que mandan aquì.

-Eso es algo estupido- dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-...Los 3 tienen algo especial- siguiò Miyako ignorando el comentario de Kaoru- Boomer Rowdy- señalò a el rubio- es hijo del empresario Rowdy dueño de la empresa de autos y herramientas mas grande de el mundo. Butch Jojo- señalò a el pelinegro- es hijo de un cientìfico famoso... y por ultimo el lìder Brick Him- señalò a el pelirrojo- es hijo del jefe de la policìa mas segura de este paìs que tambièn cuida este campus.

Los 3 chicos caminaron para el pasillo izquierdo siendo seguidas por chicas.

-Todo me lo dijo mi compañera de habitaciòn- agregò Miyako- me "advirtiò"- hizo comillas con los dedos- que no me acercara a ellos porque o si no me iba a matar -riò levemente- de todas formas no lo iba a hacer.

-¿Cual es tu habitaciòn Miyako?- preguntò Momoko.

-La que està mas cerca de la propiedad de los chicos- Miyako se estremeciò- es horrible.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Kaoru mientras caminaba a su habitaciòn siendo seguidas por Miyako y Momoko- No me gustarìa ver a cada zopenco con lagañas encima- Miyako y Momoko rieron divertidas.

Las 3 comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras caminaban hacìa la habitaciòn de Kaoru y Momoko, Miyako vio la puerta y se desconcertò.

-¿Esta es su habitaciòn?- preguntò entre-dientes con una mueca.

-si- respondiò Kaoru abriendo la puerta.

-¿Aquì no duerme Himeko?- Miyako hizo otra mueca.

-Si, ella es un tanto irritante- dijo Momoko- y eso que yo acabo de llegar.

-Ella es una puta- dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-Pues ella- Miyako se sentò a su lado- es novia de Brick Him.

-¿El pelirrojo?- preguntò sorprendida Momoko y Miyako asintiò. Mientras que Kaoru abrìa los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Como es eso posibles?- preguntò esputefacta Kaoru.

-Si te soy sincera Brick es mujeriego- dijo Miyako levantando los hombros- igual que sus amigos.

-osea ¿Puto con puto?- dijo Momoko con una ceja levantada y Miyako ladeò la cabeza.

-Talvez serìa asì-

-No està mal- dijo Momoko asiendo que a las dos chicas la miraran desconcertada- dos putos menos en el mundo de los putos- las tres rieron hasta que llegò Himeko.

-Vaya, vaya- señalò a Kaoru- Marimacha- señalò a Miyako- coletitas estupidas- señalò a Momoko- y la recièn llegada la zanahoria- las 3 la miraron con mala cara.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Puteko* -dijo en tono burlòn Kaoru.

-Callate marimacha- ella agarrò un bolso que estaba en el costado de su cama y se fue.

-Mas puta no puede ser- dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido-

-Tienes razòn- concordò Momoko.

-Bueno. yo las dejare descansar- Miyako se levantò- ¡Hasta mañana!-

-¡Adios!- dijeron las dos restantes a el unisono mientras Miyako salìa de la habitaciòn.

* * *

 _ **Puteko:**_ _Combinaciòn entre Puta y Himeko._

 _¡Hola! esta es mi 2ª historia espero que la disfruten y quiero aclarar que aquì estaran todas las parejas, esto es producto de un sueño que tuve solo que lo voy a largar. Este capìtulo es corto pero preciso, el capìtulo que viene serà mas largo._

 ** _¡Adios! ¡Reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disfruta tu lectura..._**

* * *

 _ **2\. Los 3 estúpidos.**_

La campana sonó indicando la terminación de las clases de ese día , en especial 3 chicas...

-No puedo creer que este haya sido un largo día- dijo un poco cansada Kaoru y sus dos amigas asintieron.

-Si,pero lo bueno es que ya terminaron ¿vamos a las bancas?- sugirió Momoko y se dirigieron a unas bancas blancas en donde las 3 se sentaron.

-¡Ahg! Voltea para que te de diarrea- dijo asqueada Kaoru viendo atrás suyo. Las chicas voltearon y vieron a Himeko y a Brick besando melosamente.

-Besarse así en público debería de ser ilegal- dijo Miyako tapándose los ojos.

-No quisiera que Himeko invite nunca a Brick a la habitación no me imagino lo que harían si hacen eso en público- dijo Momoko mientras se levantaba- vayamosno antes de que nos dé nauseas.

-¡Muy tarde!- exclamó Miyako mientras corría a la entrada de el campus con las manos en la boca.

-¡Alquilen una habitación!- gritó Kaoru a los 2 chicos . Mientras que Momoko seguía a Miyako un poco avergonzada por lo dicho por Kaoru.

* * *

-¿Que tal Brick? ¿Como te fue con Himeko?- preguntó Boomer a Brick que acababa de llegar.

-Horrible- dijo mientras se sentaba en un mueble.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Butch con comida en la boca.

\- 3 chicas se interpusieron cuando estaba besando a Himeko.

-Celosas- dijo Boomer con los cerrados.

-¿Celosas?- Brick soltó una carcajada sonora- si eso pareció lo menos que estaban.

-Explicaré Brick- pidió Butch.

-Cuando estaba besando a Himeko- explicó- a unos cuantos metros de las bancas, llegaron 3 chicas una con el cabello negro y corto, otra con el cabello rubio en 2 coletas y la ultima era una de cabello pelirrojo atado en un pequeño lazo rojo como coleta. En fin, ellas se sentaron en la banca mas cercana a nosotros, al principio pensé que era a propósito pero cuandon la de cabello negro volteó a vernos tenía cara de asco, le dijo algo a sus amigas y ellas me voltearon con cara entre la de asco y sorprendidas. Entonces profundisé el beso y la rubia salió corriendo como si fuera a vonitar , la de cabello negro gritó que nos alquilaramos una habitación - Butch se rió y Brick lo ignoró- después salió la pelirroja con la cara roja. Y cuando se fueron ellas, Himeko comenzó a chillar que la pelinegra y la pelirroja son sus 2 compañeras de habitación, también que la pelinegra era Kaoru, que la rubia Miyako y la pelirroja Momoko. después comenzó a insultarlas pero ¿Ustedes saben como es Himeko?* ¿Verdad?- sus 2 amigos asintieron- y no le presté atención.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres vengarte por eso?- Preguntó Boomer y a Brick se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Miyako nadaba en la gran piscina con un traje de baño de una pieza, azul. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a flotar hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba y abrió los ojos encontrándose a los 3 RRB viéndola.

-¡Hola rubia! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- dijo Brick con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¡Pues claro que te acuerdas de mí!- se borró la sonrisa a una seria- tú casi vomitas al verme con Himeko y ahora te haré a ti y a tus amigas la vida imposible- Miyako no pudo responder porque sintió calor y vapor.

- _Que extraño calor_ \- pensó Miyako mientras se abanicaba con la mano- _y eso que estoy en una piscina...piscina... ¡PISCINA!-_ Miyako desvió su vista a abajo y vio que el agua parecía hirviendo.

Ella comenzó a nadar a el borde de la piscina mientras los 3 chicos se reían a carcajadas.

-¿¡Que les pasa!?- gritó Miyako desde el otro lado.

-¡Te dijimos que te haríamos la vida imposible a ti y a tus amigas!- fue lo ultimo que dijo Brick antes de irse con sus amigos riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

-¡Que hambre!- exclamó Kaoru mientras se comía una hamburguesa en el pasillo que por suerte no había nadie hasta que 3 chicos se interpusieron en su camino- ¿Se quitan? estoy comiendo.

-Que fácil olvidas marimacha- dijo Brick con una sonrisa socorra.

-¡Ooh! Tu eres el que anda con Puteko- dijo Kaoru acordandose.

-Es Himeko- corrigió Burlón Butch.

-No, lo estoy diciendo bien- dijo Kaoru dandole otra mordida a su hamburguesa- bueno si me disculpan yo me voy- Kaoru se marchaba cuando alguien la agarró de uno de sus brazos y después pasó lo mismo con el otro.

-No te vas a ir, marimacha- dijo Brick caminando hacía delante de Kaoru- ¿Quieres comida? te daremos comida- Brick extendió su mano a Butch que agarraba el brazo izquierdo de Kaoru- Hazme los honores, Butch.

Butch agarró la hamburguesa de Kaoru y se la dio a Brick con una sonrisa.

-Quiero aclararte que te haré la vida imposible a ti y a tus amigas- amenazó Brick antes de estampar la hamburguesa en el rostro de Kaoru. Ella se sorprendió pero no dejó que no se enojara.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa por la cabeza!?- exclamó Kaoru enojada mientras trataba de zafarse de Butch y de Boomer pero no pudo- Putos brazos de mujer- murmuró.

-Adiós marimacha nos vemos en la proxima venganza- Butch y Boomer empujaron a Kaoru a el suelo antes de irse.

* * *

Momoko cerró su libro, se colocó sus audífonos y cerró sus ojos. Estuvo un buen rato en esa posición hasta que sintió que alguien le quitó el libro de sus manos y abrió sus ojos, se sobresaltó al ver a los 3 chicos y se golpeó levemente la cabeza con el árbol. Claro, a ella se le había olvidado que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol. Se quitó sus audífonos.

-¡Wuao! Por fin nos escuchas- dijo Brick fingiendo sorpresa- pensé que eras sorda.

-Traía audífonos- dijo Momoko con ironía.

-Si, ya lo sabía- dijo molesto Brick. Momoko se percató que él tenía su libro.

-Brick, devuelveme mi libro- amenazó Momoko y Brick río.

-¡Vaya! Sabes mi nombre, pelirroja- dijo Brick burlón- pensé que eras muy tonta para saber sobre el gran galán.

-De galán no tienes nada- dijo Momoko mientras se levantaba- pero de GRAN idiota sí. Además tú también eres pelirrojo así que no hables.

-Mira niñata a mí ninguna chica me habla o me ha hablado...- dijo Brick a el borde de la furia.

-¡Asi que soy la primera!- exclamó Momoko- deberían de darme un premio por eso.

-¡Ya no puedo mas! ¡Boomer suelta la pintura!- exclamó frustrado Brick moviendo los brazos.

-¿Pint...?- Boomer le vertió pintura rosa a Momoko a la cabeza ya que él estaba en una de las ramas de el árbol.

-¡Y que te quede claro Rosada!- advirtió Brick. Y Boomer bajó de el árbol- rosadita, así te voy a llamar por la pintura- dijo para sí mismo pero los 3 presentes lo escucharon- Bueno...¡A ti y a tus amigas les haré la vida imposible!- Y los 3 se fueron alejando.

-¡Los odio!- exclamó Momoko con pintura rosa en su cabello y un poco en su cara.

* * *

-¡Oficial! ¡Es oficial!- dijo Kaoru caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de Miyako- ¡Ellos están en mi lista negra!-

-No sé por qué hicieron eso- dijo Miyako desde su cama mientras se pintaba el cabello- nosotras no les hicimos nada.

-Además de eso, ellos nos dijeron _les haremos la vida imposible-_ dijo Momoko imitando a Brick... O eso intentaba.

-Ni que le fuéramos quitado a la novia- dijo Kaoru- Aunque le hubiéramos hecho un favor al se la quitamos.

-Y sus amigos apoyándolo- añadió Miyako y después gruñó.

-si, el estúpido de... Bitch, Botch-

-Butch.

-¡Ese mismo!... Me quitó mi hamburguesa- frustró Kaoru.

-Y Boomer cambió el agua- Dijo Miyako con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Y Brick! Cuestionandome Por mi cabello pelirrojo- dijo Momoko- y el muy zopenco también lo tiene pelirrojo...

Todas gruñeron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Que haremos?- dijo Miyako alzando la vista.

-Mmh... ¿Venganza?- sugirió Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Venganza- dijo Miyako con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Momoko?- Momko rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Venganza- dijo por fin- Y creo tener la venganza perfecta...

* * *

 _ **¿Ustedes saben como es Himeko?:** se refiere a lo fastidiosa y habladora que es cuando se enoja o tiene algún rival._

 _Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo :) espero que lo disfruten hasta la proxima_


End file.
